Five Nights at Freddy's: Leon's Version(Remastered)
by LEON102002
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way this is Leon 1020. I made a new account because my other one stopped working. But yeh enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Why did I have to be poor? Why did that ad show up in the paper? All these questions, but no answers. Oh, by the way, my name is Leon. Until tonight, I was poor. But this is my last night here, before I get switched to the day job. What place you ask? Freddy FazBear's Pizzaria. If you don't know what that place is, you will know by the end of tonight. I didn't do my research until yesterday, but now that I know what I'm up against, I can't do anything about it. I have to go in soon. And I am terrified. The place has a record, "Most Deaths In A Family Owned Restaurant". Yeah, because that's a thing. A very true thing that only makes me regret my decision. But let me tell you how this entire ordeal began. From the VERY beginning.

It was a cold Sunday morning. I had woken up at five and couldn't go back to sleep. I wandered around my house aimlessly until I heard a thud at my door. I stumbled to it and swung the door open. I looked down and saw the paper. But that couldn't have been. The paper boy didn't come until seven. I looked up and down my street. Everyone else had papers. I shrugged and closed the door, paper in hand. I flopped onto my couch and began reading through the latest news. Trump and Hillary were going at it still. I sighed and kept flipping. When I got to the 'HELP WANTED' section, I carefully scanned the page. Most jobs wanted people with experience or people who spoke more than two languages. I didn't have any of those requirements. I was just about ready to give up when I saw one ad that didn't need any of those. I took out a red marker and circled it. I was overjoyed! I finally might be able to get a job! I called in to see what was what. After about 30 seconds, someone finally picked up. A man with a slightly high voice answered. "Hello? This is Freddy FazBear's Pizzaria. How may I help?" He asked politely. "Um, Hi. I was just calling in to see if I could um, ask for a position as the night guard at your establishment." I asked quietly. There was a long pause. Then the man chuckled silently. "You sure you want that job, son?" He asked. I looked at the ad, making sure that I didn't miss any important facts. The ad said "Looking for inexperienced person to work the Night Shift at Freddy FazBear Pizzaria. FazBears Entertainment was not responsible for any injury or death on the job. Wait, did that just say death?! I spoke again to the man. "Um, why does your ad say that you guys aren't responsible for any deaths?" I asked quickly. I wanted answers before I signed up. "Oh don't worry about that. That was a typo in the computer system. It's very old so it starts making up random words, you know." He said, as if this were a normal thing. As a matter of fact, It probably was. "OK. I just wanted to make sure. So do I come in for an interview or-" I was interrupted by the man, who started talking in a robotic tone. "You qualify. You have no need to come in. Next Monday is your first day. At the end of each week, you get payed $120. We will see you then." The line went dead after that. I blinked a couple of times, then put down my phone and sat back. "That was weird…" I told myself. I got up and walked into my bedroom and knelt down. I reached under the bed, groping around blindly. Once my hand grabbed onto to what I was looking for, I pulled it from under my bed. It was a small metal box, the size of a baby's shoe box. I opened it and pulled out a picture. My girlfriend… well my Ex-girlfriend. She left me for a wealthier guy. I remember the day so vividly...

This guy pulled up by the cafe we were at. He got out of his black and red Lamborghini and strutted past us. I was breaking the news that I didn't have anymore money. She was staring at the guy as he passes, then looked at me with an unreadable expression. She got up and walked away, but not before waving the middle finger in my face for a few seconds. She ran to the guy and held his shoulder. I couldn't see what they were talking about, but I knew one thing then: We were done.

After my flash back, I wiped the tears from my eyes and put the picture back. I knew I had to move on someday. But I wasn't ready for that day to come.


	2. Thus, It Begins

**Chapter 2**

I paced the living room, thinking about what I had just gotten myself into. I didn't think the odds of surviving this place. There was something about a bite. Back in 1987. And this worker… he apparently went crazy and slayed 5 children. There's a rumor about their bodies being stuffed into the suits. But I didn't believe that. Although, people did report the odor coming from them smelled of decaying bodies. And the mucus around their eyes. I was really starting to become worried that I made the wrong decision when my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was the pizzeria. I picked up, speaking in a hushed tone. "Hello?" I asked timidly. "Hello! This is the guy you spoke to yesterday morning. I was wondering if you were still coming in?" He sounded scared, as if me not going in tonight made him want to pee. "Uh, Yeah. I'll be in by 11:30." I said, silently cursing myself for saying yes. I could've said no and avoided all this trouble. But it was too late. "Great! See you then!" He hung up. I put my phone down and stared at it. I had done so much research on the place, but still knew so little. I think that my mom might've taken me there when I was younger, but that memory was long gone if she had. I looked at the time. 4:30 p.m. I had 7 hours before my first night at this place. And I was not ready.

It was time. At 11:00, I left my house. There was a bus that led me straight there. I took it, and arrived at the place exactly on time. It was a big redstone building, with pictures of the mascots on the windows. They looked happy. CardBoard cut-outs were plastered all around the perimeter. It was as if the place was like 'Hey! We have food and super creepy robot! Come on in!' I actually started to feel sick. I slowly walked to the door. Before I can even reach for the handle, a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway. At first, I thought the robots were gonna kill me. But then I realized it was a regular man. He was tall, almost 6 foot. He had a huge smile, as well as a huge overbite. He wore a navy blue shirt with navy blue slacks. His breath smelled like coffee. His black eyes were beady and they darted around relentlessly. His mustache was untrimmed and so was his beard. "Ah! Leon, is it?" He asked, holding out his huge hand. "Y-yes. It is." I said quietly, grabbing his hand. He had a strong grip. He shook violently. He let go and gestured for me to go inside. I walked past him and looked around. The place was dark, except for a few dimmed lights. There was a flickering light in the hallway. On the stage, three of the mascots stood, looking as if they were powered down. The one in the middle had to be Freddy FazBear. The one on his right was Bonnie the Bunny. The other one… a duck? Her name was Chica. I looked around. There was tables filled with party hats. There was a metal door in the back. 'That must be backstage.' I thought. I looked around until my eyes settled on a closed off area. It said Pirate's Cove. I pointed to it and asked "Who lives in there?" The manager looked up from his phone and stared. "Oh that's where Foxy the Pirate Fox lives." He said, obviously bored. I started to walk over, but the manager grabbed my arm. "Whoa, OK, you DO NOT want to go over there. That section is off limits." He said with a wild look in his eyes. "Why?" I asked curiously. "Just… don't go over there. Trust me." He said, letting go of my arm. I looked around. There was nothing else unique about the place so I asked where the office was. He pointed to the hallway and told me down there. "I left directions on your desk. Read them. Good Luck and Good Night." He said without looking up. He then walked out the door, scratching his beard. I looked back at the stage, then shuddered and walked to my position.

The room was cramped.. There was a whole bunch of junk on the desk. A tablet was in on the desk, with a post-it note attached. I read over the direction. It wasn't much, so I put it down and sat in the chair. I looked at the time. 12:00 on the dot. The clock in the dining area chimed. I looked around. My doors were able to shut. For what, I have no clue. There was a light switch. I played with it, and the lights outside in the hall came on. I looked at the tablet. There was a battery in the lower left hand corner. It read '99% Power' I wondered what that meant. I watched the stage. Nothing going on there. I checked Pirate's Cove. Nothing happening. I checked the halls. Nothing at all. I looked at the ceiling and sighed. Only two minutes on the job and I was already bored. I looked at the doors, but nothing was happening. I looked at the tablet again, when suddenly the phone rang. I didn't answer because I was so scared. It went to voicemail and some guy started speaking. "Hello? Hellloooo? Uh welcome to Freddy FazBear's pizzeria. Uh remember something about this place before I continue. This is a family owned establishment that holds a special place in children and adults alike. So remember that these animatronics are NOT to be tampered with in any way. But yeah, anyway, we'd like to welcome you into the family of Freddy FazBear! You will have a lot of fun here as the night guard. As a matter of fact, I was in that same room as you just yesterday. They want me to read some things for you so bear with me: As a valued member of Freddy FazBear's , we'd like to tell you some things about your job and safety issues that may occur. While the restaurant is closed, the animatronics are set on a free roam mode, where they move around in the night. Something about their servos locking up for too long, I don't know. But here at Freddy FazBear's Pizza, any mascot without a suit is shoved forcefully back into their suit. Now that doesn't seem like a bad thing for you but trust me, it is. The animatronics might see you as a metal endoskeleton and shove you into a Freddy FazBear suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad if all those cross-wires and metal clamps weren't in the way. That would only leave your eyes and teeth exposed… yeah it's pretty bad. And they don't tell you these things in the job description. But hey, you have your doors, and your lights. You run on a power source so be careful on what you use it for. But this is your first night, so good luck." He hung up. I couldn't pay attention to most of it but I know what he said about the animatronics trying to stuff you in a suit and let me tell you, I WAS NOT UP FOR THAT! I looked around quickly. I flipped through the cameras and saw that Bonnie was off the stage. My breathing became rapid and I looked around for him. Finally I saw a faint outline of him in the right hall. I looked out and shined a flashlight. Sure enough, he was there, staring right at me. I went back inside and closed the door. I checked the camera's again, and saw that he was nowhere to be found. I opened the door and turned on my light. He was right at the door. I screamed a unmanly scream and closed the door. II started breathing heavily and flipping through the cameras wildly. I finally came up and saw that he was in the dining area. I sighed with relief and sat down. My power was at 80. I opened the door and checked the light again. He wasn't there. I checked the other light and he wasn't there either. I looked at the cameras. Suddenly, a static wave appeared on my screen. I flipped through the cameras, panicking slightly. I checked the doors. He wasn't there. I checked the tablet again. The static was gone. But in place of where it should be was Bonnie, his eyes black as coal, staring into the camera. I watched in horror as he stared at the camera. H e finally got away, but went back on stage. The clock chimed again. I looked. It was already six. I put on my coat and ran to the door. The sunlight shone through the window and I ran out. The manager stopped me. "Whoa, you OK?" He asked with a look of concern. I shook my head and pulled away from him. I walked all the way home. When I got inside, I slammed onto my bed and cried. The experience terrified me. I did not enjoy a single bit of it.


End file.
